


Not Just a Vessel

by TalkMagically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Former Lovers - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: Gadreel knew he shouldn't have taken Sam Winchester as a vessel. It was just one of many in a long line of mistakes. Whatever Lucifer decided to do to him, Gadreel knew he surely deserved it.





	Not Just a Vessel

Lucifer stood over the stretched out vessel of Gadreel, a tear slowly slipping down his face.

“You had to know this was coming,” he hissed. Gadreel said nothing, remaining where he had landed during the scuffle he and Lucifer were in just moments prior. “You  _had_  to know I wasn’t going to allow your slight to pass.”

“He’s just a vessel…” Gadreel began.

“Sam Winchester is not just a vessel!” Lucifer snapped, silencing the other angel. “He is my  _true_  vessel. He is  _part_  of me. I know you knew the moment you entered him that you could feel part of me in his soul.  _Don’t lie_.”

“Dean Winch…” Gadreel tried again.

“Dean Winchester did as any other brother would have done in the situation you forced him in to. You didn’t  _have_  to take Sam on as a vessel to heal him, it could have easily been done from the outside, but you kept that small piece of information away from Dean. Dean holds no blame in my eyes.” Gadreel looked away from Lucifer, knowing he had nothing else he could argue. Because Lucifer was right. Yet again, Gadreel messed up and he had to pay for that mistake. Only, this time, he deeply insulted the one he cared about most. This wasn’t an insult that Lucifer could forgive, let alone ignore.

“I’m sorry,” escaped Gadreel’s mouth. His eyes still didn’t return to look at Lucifer.

“Pitiful apology, considering the crime,” Lucifer reminded him. Lucifer inhaled sharply, wincing slightly from the pain in his own ribs from when Gadreel grabbed him in the scuffle, and wiped away the tear that reached the bottom of his face. “You are fortunate that Metatron’s spell has my Grace bound at the moment. That is the only thing working in your favor right now.”

“What?” Gadreel asked, finally looking up at the archangel again.

“Leave. Run. Run and know that the next time I see you I will have my full Grace back and you  _will_  fully pay for what you have done. You should have known not to take on the true vessel of another, Gadreel. Just as Father couldn’t forgive me, I cannot forgive you. Now  _go_ ,” Lucifer said. Gadreel scrambled to stand up, knowing not to test the words of the archangel, and started for the door. A human act that Lucifer had guaranteed with the anti-transport runes painted all over the walls. Gadreel paused just inside the door when he fully realized the significance of that, that Lucifer was making another angel do something  _human_ , and turned around to look at Lucifer one last time.

“I still love you, you know,” he informed the archangel. Lucifer remained silent, just staring in response. Understanding that his spared life was all that he was going to get, Gadreel opened the door and ran out.


End file.
